


Got A Photograph Dream

by killjoysinner



Series: The Killjoys Are All Gay Messes [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Nonbinary Show Pony (Danger Days), The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, but anyways kobracola and funpoison because i said so, damn why do i do this to jet, we get jet's backstory in this and i apologize in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoysinner/pseuds/killjoysinner
Summary: “Truth or dare.”“Jet, I don’t think now is the time to be playing party games-”
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (alluding), Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star/Original Character (past), Party Poison/Fun Ghoul (alluding)
Series: The Killjoys Are All Gay Messes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950958
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Got A Photograph Dream

**Author's Note:**

> hello my lovelies! i'm so sorry for disappearing for so long! school was really taking a toll on me and i lost all source of creative juices, but i'm back now! and better than ever! another thing to note is that this storyline has absolutely nothing to do with the other series i have going on! just in case anyone was confused :) anyhow, i hope you enjoy!

As smart and creative as Kobra Kid could be, his entire gang knew he lacked basic common sense.

No Kobra, don’t stick your hand in the open fire it’ll hurt. Don’t crash your bike at your derby, Kobra, you’ll have to buy a new one. Why haven’t you realised that Cherri Cola is madly in love with you yet, Kobra? Okay, maybe the last one was just him being dense.

But Pony, Jet, Ghoul and especially Poison were completely done with their dancing around the fact that they liked each other. They had tried almost everything, which also included dropping the two off in the middle of nowhere and picking them up almost six hours later. Nothing had worked.

“Okay, the official meeting of What-The-Hell-Are-We-Going-To-Do-About-Kobra-And-Cherri has now begun. Ideas?”

“Ghoul, darlin’, you know I love you, but I don’t think we can get it through their thick skulls.” Show Pony rubbed their temples.

“Should we really be doing this right now?” Jet spoke, “I mean, they are in the other room.”

“Good. I hope they hear. Maybe then they’ll realise how ridiculous they’re being.”

It was quiet for a moment before Poison groaned.

“At this point, I’m willing just to let them go at it if it means this’ll all be over.”

“Ew. No thanks.” Ghoul frowned, “No one wants to hear that.”

“And do you have any better ideas?”

“Well… No. Not yet.”

“Truth or dare.”

“Jet, I don’t think now is the time to be playing party games-”

“Shut up, Poison. I mean the game itself. We’ll just trick them into confessing.”

“That’s… not a bad idea.” Pony admitted.

“Yeah, if you’re in a high school rom com.” Ghoul snorted.

A silence fell over them once again.

“Well… I mean… We could give it a shot?” Poison sighed, “Nope. No. I’m out. I’m done. I’m not setting my little brother up with that _spearey_ , goody two-shoes, _cactus fucker_ , _zone rat_ bastard.”

“Pois, c’mon. The faster we get them together, the faster we won’t have to deal with the insufferable flirting.”

“Ghoul, I’m surprised you know what insufferable means.”

“Shut up!”

Poison and Ghoul started going at it again, while Jet Star and Show Pony just looked at each other, exasperated. 

“I don’t think Kobes and Cherri are the only two that need to take a hint.” Pony mumbled.

Jet rolled his eyes, “You’re telling me? Imagine living with them.”

“The hell does that mean?!” Ghoul shrieked, now paying attention.

“Oh nothing.”

“Nothing my ass!”

And chaos broke loose among the four. Poison and Ghoul were still punching each other, while Ghoul and Jet were yelling and Show Pony just moved to make a drink.

“What’s goin’ on?”

Everyone immediately fell silent at the sound of Kobra’s voice.

“Nothing.” all four spoke at once.

The blond narrowed his eyes, “Somehow, I don’t believe that.”

“Hey, Kobra. Kobes. Darlin’ angel from the heavens above. Quick question for ya.” Show Pony sipped on some whiskey, “You free tonight?”

“Uh… I’m flattered, but I’m not interested.”

They smacked him upside the head, “Not like that you oblivious moron. I’m askin’ because I’m throwin’ a party tonight and I want y’all to come.”

“Oh. Well, then in that case, yeah. Sure. Lemme ask Cherri-”

“No need. He’s comin’!” Show Pony yelled, loud enough for Cherri to hear.

“Coming to what?!”

Cherri was next to Kobra in record time, his eyes wide.

“What did you do?” he asked, nervously reaching for his radio, “And how many carbons do we owe them?”

“Why does everyone assume that I’ve done somethin’?”

“Pony-”

“Jet Star, one more word out of that pretty little mouth of yours and I will sew your lips shut with wire and a fork. Clear?”

He gulped, “Crystal.”

“Good. Ten o’clock. Sharp. Don’t be late, or you’re not gettin’ any alcohol. And yes, you have to dress up, Ghoulie.”

Ghoul, who had moved to say something, just huffed and plopped down on the couch in distaste. About an hour later, the Fabulous Four left Cherri’s place, heading back to the diner. Motorbaby had left with Show Pony to be left with Dr. Death Defying, so it was abnormally quiet when they got back.

“By the Witch.” Poison rolled their eyes, “It’s one night, Jet. Calm yourself.”

“But what if something happens to her while we’re out partying?”

“Oh my god.” Kobra smirked, eyes wide in sudden realization, “Jet’s turned into our mom.”

“What?! No I haven’t!”

“Denial~” Ghoul sang.

“Oh yeah? Who’s the dad then?”

Kobra shrugged, “Easy. Dr. D.”

“What- Why?”

“He acts like he doesn’t care about us and would probably sell us for five carbons each, but deep down, we know he loves us.”

“... Fair enough.”

With the worry now clear from their minds, the Fabulous Four were able to get ready. Ghoul, who obviously wasn’t one to dress up often, had to get help from Jet. That, and also the fact that Jet was the only one out of all of them who knew how to tie a tie.

Ghoul pretty much just borrowed formal wear (which was a dress shirt and bright neon green tie) and wore black ripped skinny jeans. Jet had bought an old blue bomber jacket from Tommy’s shop the week prior, so he wore that, with a white NOISE t-shirt and dark jeans.

But Poison was the type to not mess around when it came to dressing up. Sometimes they were even worse than Show Pony. Poison threw on a bright pink crop top, jean shorts and fishnets, and then proceeded to do a full face of makeup. They then chased Kobra around the diner for ten minutes to get him to put eyeliner on.

“You’re going to look pretty for this party, Kobra Kid.” Poison had a murderous gleam in their eyes, “Even if it costs me my life.”

“At this point, it probably will!”

Poison eventually did end up winning, so Kobra was forced into the bathroom as his sibling covered his face with things that he couldn’t even name. But he did have to admit, he did look pretty good. Kobra quickly threw on a red muscle tank, black jeans and a jacket that no one else in the diner seemed to recognise.

“Hey, Kobes, where’d you get that?” Jet frowned, tilting his head in confusion.

“Oh, I got cold so Cola let me borrow his jacket.”

Ghoul and Jet just slowly turned to one another, the look in their eyes matching; “Get this idiot a clue.”

“Okay, that aside, we need to talk about something on the way.” Poison raised an eyebrow, “Jet.”

“Uh… yes?”

“You know our stories. What’s yours?”

“Huh?”

“Your gay awakening? When you realised you were into dick? The day you woke up and decided that you were going to become the gay encylopedia?”

“Okay, okay! Jeez. As long as you shut the fuck up.”

All three of their eyes lit up as they rushed out to the car. Jet just sighed and followed, not exactly looking forward to telling the story.

“Spill.” Ghoul spoke, the moment the Trans Am door was open.

Jet sighed, “I think I was… thirteen, maybe? Fourteen? You all know that my parents were Neutrals, so I didn’t really learn much besides how to treat wounds. But one day a Joy around my age came looking for sanctuary. He was nice and didn’t cause too much trouble, so he stayed around for a little while.”

This was news to the entire rest of the crew.

“We hung out a lot and got closer. At the time, I probably had a crush on him, but just didn’t know it yet. Well, until he kissed me.”

“Jet Star!” Poison exclaimed, eyes wide, “You kissed?! Before marriage?!”

“Shut **up** Pois.” Kobra hissed, “I wanna hear the rest before your big mouth starts runnin’.”

“It was only a couple days later that I left.” Jet shrugged, “We ran together for awhile. We weren’t exactly **together** , but… I guess I was pretty _pastel_ for him.”

“What happened?”

“... A couple of Dracs and a Crow caught up to us. They grabbed him and the mask went on before I could even say goodbye.”

The car went silent at that point. Ghoul’s jaw was practically on the floor, Poison looked completely shell shocked and Kobra’s eyes were wide in surprise.

“By the fucking Witch, Jet. Why the fuck wouldn’t you tell us about that?!” Ghoul shrieked suddenly.

“You never asked. And besides, it’s not like it’s a happy story to tell.”

“Still… Jeez man. I’m sorry.” Kobra spoke quietly, “I can’t even imagine.”

“It’s _shiny_. It was years ago.”

“You still love him, don’t you?”

“Poison!”

“What? It’s a valid question.”

Jet paused for a moment and for a second, Poison thought they’d gone too far. Kobra was getting ready to smack his sibling before Jet sighed.

“Yeah, I guess I do. I guess I’m just hoping for a miracle.”

“Well with _deity indecisive_ over here, I think you have a strong chance of getting him back.”

“Hm. Thanks Pois.”

“Anytime.”

“Hold on- why am **I** _deity indecisive_?!”

“Ghoul, do you know how many times you were supposed to die from one of your bombs going off? Because I can tell you, it’s more than once.”


End file.
